The present invention generally relates to electronic instruments having a remote playing unit, and more particularly to an electronic instrument having such a construction that a remote playing unit which is capable of making a strumming performance of a guitar can be coupled to a main electronic keyboard instrument body.
Generally, an electronic instrument comprises a keyboard similar to that of a piano or an organ, and sounds obtained from an electronic circuit responsive to the playing of keys of the keyboard are generated through a speaker. This type of an electronic instrument can selectively generate sounds closely approximating the sounds of various actual instruments. For example, although the electronic instrument is a keyboard instrument, it is possible to generate the sounds of string instruments in addition to the sounds of wind instruments and percussion instruments. Among the sounds of various instruments, the electronic instrument can also generate the sounds of a guitar.
Out of the various methods of playing the guitar, there is a method of sequentially playing each of the six strings of the guitar with a slight mutual time difference so as to obtain a broken chord, that is, in the form of arpeggio. Such a method of playing the guitar will hereinafter be referred to as a strumming method. However, in order to generate the sounds of the guitar played by the strumming method on the electronic instrument, the player must sequentially play six keys of the keyboard with a short mutual time difference. But for a player who is not used to playing a keyboard instrument, there is a problem in that it is difficult to sequentially play the keys with a short mutual time difference.